Need
by TheDarkestTheory
Summary: Based off of an AkuRoku RP by me and my friend. Axel and Roxas have held back saying those three words to each other for far too long, and find themselves driven with need.


**"Hey, Roxas..."**

The blonde turns his head to look at his friend and smiles. "Hey Axel! What's going on?"

**"..." He blushes. "I love you..."**

Roxas blushes too, reads the journal entry above and sigh. "Ironic to confess on something like this, don't you think Axel?"

**"I guess so." He takes the younger boy into his arms and hugs Roxas tightly. "But I still mean it. **

He smiles and hugs him too. "Y-yeah... I guess you do... I can't lie; I do love you to, Axel..."

**"That, makes me feel like I do feel like the happiest thing alive." He kisses his hair. **

The younger blonde smiles, resting his head on his best friend's shoulder. "I'm glad..."

**"Can I ask you something?"  
**

"Anything."

**"Can I... kiss you?" he pulls Roxas's face to his own with two fingers.  
**

"Axel..." he blushes a little, staring into Axel's green eyes. "I thought you'd never ask..."

**Then it happened. His lips met the blonde's. He leaned down just enough to kiss him passionately and pulled him close to his own body. His height may have been a problem, if they weren't sitting down. **

Blushing wildly, Roxas shyly wraps his arms around his neck to pull him in a little closer; even sitting down he could hardly find his balance.

**Axel quickly takes control, relieving his younger, less experienced partner of any decision making. **

He welcomes him being in charge; Roxas was never very good at romance, or at least being uke anyways.

**"Do you want... more?" Axel whispers, breaking away and breathing hard, but still playful and confident.**

He had asked him the question he really didn't know how to respond to.  
"A-Axel I'm..." he bites his bottom lip, choking down words he wasn't sure to say or not. "I do... but..."

**"But what?" Axel nibbles lightly at his ear, "Why not?"**

He blushes more at the sudden contact. "I do... with all my non-existing heart but..." he swallows and snuggles into his warm friend's body. "I'm scared..."

** "Of what? Pain?" He pulls away, and looks into his partner's eyes. "I can try not to hurt you... But if you don't want to, that's fine with me." He starts to get up, "I'll try again in a few years."**

"N-no!" he grabs his sleeve and pulls him back hesitantly, staring at him with pleading eyes that screamed for him to stay. "I want to... so bad..."

**"Then, is that a yes?"  
Axel stares at Roxas, trying desperately to hide the hope, the pain, and confusion. But most violently, the lust and need he felt. He did not want to make Roxas feel like... well... bad. "Or a no?"**

He nods, still blushing and eyes gleaming lustfully.

**Axel releases the tightness in his eyes, and reaches forward, kissing his lover once more. "Then come with me..." He picks Roxas up, making him squeak, and carries him into Axel's bedroom. "You sure?" he asks as he lays Roxas down on the covers.**

"Mhm." he nods again, smiling up at his best friend. He shyly shifts his body up to kiss his taller friend, cheeks a light red that was gradually getting brighter and brighter with every minute he spent with Axel.

**"All right, let's go." Axel murmurs, tugging at Roxas' pants and kissing him more passionately than before. He let himself go, and decided to do what he wanted to do. What he had wanted to do for a long time now...**

His kisses were just like he'd imagined them; hot and intense (obviously hot considering... well, he IS Axel, after all.) and he couldn't get enough of it. He was acting more on impulse than usual, acting with every demand from his thoughts as he shyly stuck his tongue into Axel's hot mouth.

**'Oho...' Axel thought. 'He's a little more eager than I thought!' But he is happy to oblige, letting his own tongue dance with Roxas', pulling off those pants, finally. He started on the shirt next.  
**

Roxas couldn't help but smile into their kiss as he started stripping him down. He found himself strangely comfortable with what was going to happen, and shapeless emotions invaded his body. Lust... Need... Desire... All three barked orders at him in his head, only making him want this more. He loved how warm and kind Axel was, how heated and intense he can be. He takes fistfuls of crimson-red hair and pushes his lips even harder against his own.

**"A-Axel..." Roxas moans, Driving Axel crazy with need. How long had he waited for this? How long had he pretended to be content? How long had he wanted to love Roxas in this way? Numbers could not count how many days, they would make no sense now to him. Any number would seem like an understatement.  
He kisses down the blonde's chest and pulling off his boxers with his teeth.**

He was strangely turned on to see him so close... It made him so nervous, so lustful to see him so close to his most sensitive area. Damnit, he couldn't wait... He puts a loving hand on Axel's shoulder, staring at him with hopeful eyes.

**Axel kisses around his lover's thighs, lovingly stroking his sides.  
'He is so cute, when he's turned on.' Axel smiles hugely, kissing right next to the small shaft in front of him.**

The little blonde moans, unable to take the teasing. "St-stop teasing, Axel..." he manages to say between gasps and breaths.

**"But you are so sweet when you're aroused." Axel kisses around some more, before hovering over his lover's member, looking Roxas in the eyes and stroking his thighs. "But I'll do it." He descends upon his lover, lovingly kissing the head. And then taking Roxas into his mouth.**

He could've screamed right there and then. The pleasure of having Axel's mouth on him was just... so... indescribable! Man, he moaned so loud he figured Demyx could hear him from across town! "G-God, AXEL!" he screams, not used to the feeling, but enjoying every second of it. He arches his back a little, trying hard to push more of him in. "Aahh!" he screams helplessly, face nearly as red as his partner's hair, sapphire eyes snapped shut as he practically started begging for more. A slight trail of saliva ran down the side of his lips, but he didn't care, nor had he even noticed considering the pleasure offered before him now.

**Axel feels the warm, white liquid fill his mouth, and run down his throat. It easily goes down. He pulls away, and goes to kiss Roxas, "Feel good?" He asks, a little breathless. He interrupts the beginning of an answer with his own lips, crushing down, before moving to his lovers' neck, kissing him to give him time to answer.**

****He takes a sudden gasp for air as he kisses certain spot, and his eyes open slightly to see his lover at his neck. "Y-yes... God, Axel how are you so good?"

**"Believe it or not, I have no idea." Axel smirks into kiss lover's skin, enjoying the warmth and the tingles in his skin as he did so.  
It felt so amazing, wonderful, luxurious; good, to be here, with Roxas, finally.  
**

He was panting for breath by now; it was like Axel was teasing him or something. Damnit, he wanted this so bad... So god damn bad that almost hurt to wait for him. He tilts his head more, allowing Axel more access and taking tufts of red hair into his fists. Man, as spiky and menacing as it looks, Axel's hair is seriously soft... You'd expect it to be pointy and just... painful to touch but god, did he love the feeling of his hair on his skin. 

**Roxas reacting to him like this, was more than he had ever dreamed, more than he could have ever asked for. Roxas tilting his neck like that, so tantalizing, asking, no begging for more, he couldn't help himself. He did. Kissing his neck, he shifted to pull Roxas onto his lap.**

He happily straddles over, face still red, finding himself more relaxed than before and moaning even louder. Damn... Axel's kisses, the way he felt, his sexy voice, his warmth; all of just drove him insane. Pleasure like this only came from one person, and that was Axel, for sure. He was special, and had anyone else done this to him, it would never be as pleasurable as this.  
He swallows all his worries away with the mouth full of saliva he had, and nods his head, kissing Axel on the lips gently to show him he was ready. His cheeks are still flushed red with lust and he can't help but stick his tongue into his lover's mouth shyly.

**Axel responds with a passionate kiss, loving the feel of Roxas' kiss and the taste of his tongue.  
"Here goes nothing," Axel murmurs into Roxas' lips and thrusts himself in.  
**

"G-g-gahh!" he yelps, this feeling so new it made him shake. He grits his teeth, still not quite used to the pain but strangely it was getting better. Less painful by the second, but still stinging a little he forces his lips onto Axel's once more. He makes sure to tongue and nibble on his lip shyly, still not quite sure if he's even doing it right... 

**His lips, so tentative. It drove Axel mad with pleasure, to be inside him. He crashes into Roxas once more.  
'Scream, scream' Axel thinks to himself, biting his lips, aiming for that one spot he had heard so much about. 'Scream...'  
**

He thought he'd gone blind.  
Nope.  
Without even commanding himself, his eyes snapped shut, his back arched forward, his mouth was wide open screaming Axel's name. Oh sweet mercy did that feel good... His entire body was shaking; the pleasure Axel had created just by hitting there was just... indescribable. He's practically thrusting himself onto Axel, moving along with him, almost impaling himself onto him. 

**"AAAXEELL!" Roxas' scream pounded his eardrums and brought him higher. He could feel himself building and the warm walls get tighter, closer, harder, and even better.**

'**He just screamed,' Axel's satisfaction was strong. 'He screamed my name, He cares, he really does. Damn this was so worth it!' He kissed Roxas harder than ever, trying to eat at him, while gasping for breath at the same time.  
Suddenly, He realized what was happening.  
"Oh SHIT! Roxas! I-I-I'm c-cumming-g! A-aah!"  
**

He could feel it shooting inside him. He couldn't help but scream his name again. "A-AXEL!" And he gasps as he comes inside. His body felt so numb and weak, a new and strange kind of feeling that he'd never experienced before. He pushes his lips down onto Axel's again, kissing him just as roughly as he had done to him earlier before completely collapsing on top of him, gasping for air. 

**"Shit! Roxas," Axel feels himself get softer, and sighs. Roxas crashes his lips to his again and Axel pulls him closer. Axel felt numb, but wonderful. It was great.  
"Axel," he kissed his neck again, tracing his tongue along Roxas' neck and jaw.  
"I love you..."  
Axel knew that it was the only thing he could say at the moment. He wanted to say so many things, so many words; but the only thing he could get past his lips and into Roxas', was those words.  
"I love you."**

'He loves me...' Happy thoughts buzz around in Roxas's head when he hears those three words and he shivers, body shaking, having to cling to Axel just to stay up. He pants and breaths heavily, smiling as a single tear came down his cheek.  
"I-I love you too..." 

**"G-god Roxas, how do you DO that? You drive me crazy at the littlest things!" He moves his lips to his neck, and proceeds to suck at the skin. A hickey slowly forming, he holds him close.**

He groans and moans as he sucks on his neck. He had no idea what to say next; with everything he wanted to tell Axel, it just froze in his throat and came out a moan. 

**"Talk to me, Roxas. You're driving me insane down here."  
Axel touches Roxas, lovingly caressing him. He runs his other hand down his lovers jaw and nibbles his ear again.  
**

"A-Axel..." he moans, the hands that were entangled in his hair so tightly were now wrapped around his neck gently. "I-I love you so much..."

**"Roxas..." Axel moans, pulling himself out and holding Roxas close.  
Footsteps can be heard outside.  
"Axel? You in there?"  
"Shit, stay quiet," Axel whispers into Roxas' ear. He clears his throat. "Go away Demyx!"  
"Axel! I need something!" Demyx whines, "Can I please come in? Pleeeease?"  
"No, Demyx go away, I'm busy."  
Roxas shifts and giggles quietly.  
"But I really really need this thing! Please Axel!"  
"Demyx, if you do not leave u-me alone, right now, I swear, your musical instruments will all be on fire in the morning."  
Demyx shut up for a while, and Roxas grabbed Axel's chin for another kiss, when the door breaks down and Demyx comes barging in, his hair seriously messed up.  
"Axel, I need to borrow your- oh. Oops!"  
Axel and Roxas are on full display, sheets spread out across the bed and hanging off the edges. And Roxas' blush now was the color of Axel's hair.  
"Fuck! Demyx!" Axel roared, gently moving Roxas off himself. "I said leave me alone! Do those words even begin, to make sense to you?"  
"Oh, god, I am sooooo fucking sorry man, I just needed your hairgel and…"  
"NO! NO HAIRGEL, OUT!"  
Demyx got out.  
"Oh, man, not again." Axel slammed the door closed. It opened again. "Damn. I am so sorry Roxas, I really am." he shuts the door more gently, and this time it stays closed. He climbed back onto the bed, staring Roxas straight and the eyes and smiled seductively, whispered:**

"**Now then... Where were we?"**


End file.
